1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an SiC single crystal and apparatus for making an SiC single crystal in which high-quality SiC suitable for semiconductor electronic components is grown.
2. Related Background Art
Being a material excellent in resistance to chemicals such as acids and alkalis, less likely to be damaged by high energy radiation, and yielding a high durability, SiC has been used as a semiconductor material.
In order for SiC to be used as a semiconductor material, it is necessary to obtain a high-quality single crystal thereof having a certain order of dimensions. Conventionally utilized as a method of growing an SiC single crystal of the aimed scale is Acheson method employing a chemical reaction or Lely method employing sublimation/recrystalllzation technique.
In particular, as a method of growing a bulk of Sic single crystal, Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-48792, for example, discloses so-called modified Lely method in which, in a crucible made of graphite, an SiC single crystal of appropriate dimensions is used as a seed crystal, and material SiC powder is sublimed in an atmosphere under a reduced pressure, so as to be recrystallized on the seed crystal, whereby an SiC single crystal of the aimed scale is grown.